


Creator

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [72]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraiths are posting naughty stories and Wedge finds out that he's the star.  Fictionalized slash alluded to, but not admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creator

The door to Wedge’s office was locked. Wes frowned at it for several seconds, not sure of why he had been called to the office if it wasn’t even going to let him inside. He hit the door call, letting Wedge know he was there, if Wedge was even inside, and waited for several more seconds. Hobbie really should have been there to take the abuse instead. He had a small worry, for just a very short time, that it had been a prank to call him away from the socializing the Wraiths had been doing in the pilot lounge, but Wedge wasn’t the type to call him somewhere for such a petty prank.

Wes checked his com again, just in case he had missed another call, but while he stared at the device, and shook it just in case, the door finally opened and Wedge was grabbing him and pulling him inside. He stumbled before he made it all the way into the office, and then the door was shutting behind him and they were standing in the dark.

“Wedge, why are the lights out?” Wes reached out, feeling for anything around himself now that Wedge had let go of his arm. “Are you taking funny holos of me again?”

Wedge grabbed him again, pulling him over to an old couch and pushing him until he sat. “No, but I have to show you something and you had better not have known about this before and not told me.”

Wes could hear the glare in the words, “Know about what? Have you been drinking? Did Tycho tell you about that . . . never mind, you would have mentioned him before. Ignore that, what did you need to show me?”

Wedge passed a datapad over. “Someone told me about these anonymous posts that were appearing and I thought that I should check them out, just in case someone was leaking classified information. They are not, but what they are posting is pretty unnerving anyway.”

Wes glanced through the file that was on the screen, skimming through what appeared to be fictionalized episodes between the Wraiths, and blushed. “I did not know about that. Force, who else has read this? Do the Rogues know?”

Wedge laughed, but there was no humor in his voice.   “The someone who told me about this was Corran. I think it is safe to say that all of the Rogues know about it and have read it.”

“Sithspawn! No wonder I can’t get a date lately,” Wes paused, “and Hobbie kept laughing in that last message he sent. He knew and he didn’t even warn me. I need a new best friend.”

“Don’t look at me, I thought that Tycho would have given me a heads-up and he didn’t say anything.”

Wes was silent, reading more of the story on the datapad. “You know, I bet I know who the creator of this stuff is and they are going to be in so much trouble when I catch them. Face and Ton; remember that comment Face made to us last week when we were finishing the briefing? That exact sentence is right here.” He passed the datapad back to Wedge. “You should have thought this through a little better though; you sounded a little odd when you called for me and I was with the Wraiths. Considering this story, is it really a good idea for the two of us to be sitting alone in your office, in the dark? They might think the stories are true, and then I’ll never get another date because people will be sure I’m cheating on you, and really Wedge, no offense but you are not my type.”

“Wes, if you can get revenge and figure out a way to get rid of all of these stories, you can cheat on me all you want.”

 


End file.
